FIRST KISS
by NiteJasmine
Summary: Horatio and love-of-his-life Cassie. Just a fun 'day-in-the-life' kind of one-shot, with a nice trip down memory lane… Rated T – Kept it tame this time…


**FIRST KISS**

**A CSI Miami FanFic**

**By NiteJasmine**

**Horatio and love-of-his-life Cassie. Just a fun 'day-in-the-life' kind of one-shot, with a nice trip down memory lane…**

**Rated T – Kept it tame this time…**

**I don't own any characters from CSI Miami, I just borrow them for fun on occasion…**

"Hey, hi love," Cassie said with a smile as Horatio walked into the kitchen. He was feeling the effects of a long and frustrating day, but being around her always comforted him and made everything feel just a little bit better. Coming home to her every evening had become the highlight of his day.

"Hi sweetheart," he answered, giving her a tired smile. She had her hands busy in the sink, rinsing off vegetables for tonight's dinner. So he walked over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"You look tired baby. Rough day?" she asked gently.

"Kind of," he replied.

"Well, dinner's going to be at least half an hour. There's a glass of wine right there. Why don't you go relax?"

"Mmm. OK," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I think I will."

"Good," she said, still smiling.

He slipped off his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair, picked up the wine, and headed for the living room. He unclipped his badge and gun from his belt, and laid them on the coffee table along with his sunglasses and cell phone. He kicked off his shoes and took a sip of wine. Yeah, it felt good to be home.

Picking up the remote, he clicked on the news and turned the volume way down. He leaned back, and let out a deep heavy sigh. Then he stretched out, propped his feet up, and let his tired body sink into the comfortable leather sofa. He took another sip of wine, then set the glass aside, and began watching the talking heads drone on about the events of the day.

There was some kind of boat show at the marina downtown. He smiled at the image on the TV screen. The downtown marina had become one of his very favorite places. It was where he and Cassie had first kissed each other. And where the realization had hit him that he was falling hopelessly in love with her. He closed his eyes and replayed the memory in his mind.

It was after a fabulous dinner. They were walking along the waterfront at that very marina, enjoying the balmy night air, holding hands. He had been telling her how he had helped Kyle get a job in the MEs office, and arranged for his son to have his own apartment. And how proud he was of the young man that Kyle was maturing into.

He found it so comfortable talking to her. It was something he was really enjoying. After being alone and living in such stoic silence for so long, he couldn't believe how good it felt to have such a fabulous woman to share all of his thoughts and feelings with.

They had gotten to the edge of the boardwalk when she stopped and stepped in front of him. He stood there quietly, enjoying the feeling of her warm body being so close to his. She slid both hands up the front of his chest, feeling the firm muscles under his shirt. He felt his pulse quicken. She reached a hand up and gently touched his face, her soft brown eyes shining in the pale light.

"You always take such good acre of everyone else," she said with a warm smile. "But who takes care of Horatio?"

He was silent for a moment. "There hasn't been anyone," he answered quietly, "for a very long time."

"I'd like to change that," she whispered. She slid her hand up the back of his neck, and pulled him down to meet her lips in a loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, letting the feeling wash over him. It felt like time stood still. They kissed each other, slowly, sweetly, lovingly. Her hands wandering sensually across his back and caressing his neck. His hands slowly following the curves of her body, his fingers twining into her long wavy brown hair.

She moaned softly. It was a sound that sent electricity charging through him. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss, she responded equally as passionate. He felt the stirrings of a long-suppressed need begin to ignite deep within himself. A smoldering ember starting to glow orange-hot, threatening to reach its flash point and consume every shred of his iron-willed self-control.

Finally, the need for more air forced them to break their fiery seal, their lips reluctantly separating as they both steadied themselves, slowly opened their eyes and gazed at each other. And that's when he knew. He was falling for this beautiful woman. Headlong and full throttle. He was lost in those lovely brown eyes gazing up at him, brimming with tenderness and love.

"Horatio," she whispered his name…

"Horatio," he heard his name again, louder. But the waterfront was gone. He fluttered his eyes open, coming back to the present. The TV showed a Florida map with temperatures forecasted across the state. Cassie was standing beside him, her warm hand gently rubbing his shoulder. "Well, you look much better. You're actually smiling," she said, slightly teasing. "Dinner's almost ready."

He reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Dinner can wait," he said, pulling her down to him. "Come here," his voice was deep and husky. She straddled him and settled herself on his lap, leaning against him. He wrapped one hand in her soft brown hair, and gazed into those entrancing brown eyes.

"I love you," he said softly, and pulled her into a sultry kiss.

Breaking their kiss just long enough to answer him, "I love you too," she whispered. The TV faded into a distant background noise as they slowly began to undress each other…


End file.
